halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax has just begun Uni, so his attendance will be sporadic Necros Spartans and Sockpuppeting This is new user Elite Emperor and I have 2 things to say. # May I use a SPARTAN-IV of mine for the necroswar? # ODST Joshie is sockpuppeting me, if you can do something about that, please do More Revenant Stuff OK, I've decided to concentrate on David Kilgore's hijacking of an Adversary Fighter for now. You said Necros aircraft are basically high-end UAVs, and that they could be hijacked by a Revenant. One question though, would a Revenant such as David have to be in a certain place, such as a Necros base to take control of a Necros aircraft, or cound he, for instance, tap into the Necros battlenet from say, the rear gunner's seat of a Claymore Fighter intended to act as a chase plane and order the aircraft to follow the Claymore right back to a UNSC Carrier? Re-Nom Nom hah my female characters will be kickin ass, its the necros who aint safe >:] Hollywood hahaha same, so far theres only like 2 male SPARTANs in my squad. Hollywood Ha!!, it's Sarah East who eats Devourers for breakfast! With those devourers, once it paralyzes you, is it ever possible to regain your ability to move. I also might ask why, if the Devourer appears not to have injected said female junior officer until it had swallowed 3/4 of her, is did she not shoot the Devourer before it injected her. Also, why is her uniform so tattered, but there are no visible wounds. Finally, if the Necros are sentient machines, they must have some sort of sentient AI controlling them. Does these AI have "personalities"?, because I was planning to portray the AIs controlling the Necros as somewhat sadistic, judging from the way they keep their victims conscious and do not destroy the brain until after they've replaced the limbs during conversion and how, from the look of the Devourer image, it lets it's victim scream all she wants, only paralyzing her limbs. The only explaination for that which I can see is that the AI controlling the Necros does have a personality, and takes pleasure in their victim's pain and fear. Also, can Necros infantry talk in a manner a human or Sangheilli would understand!? Image Which i am now going to do all the time for my images now since people like to take the ones i spend four or more hours looking for. Also i think this looks really like a G-1 Gamma Launcher .Eaite'Oodat 00:13, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Operation WARDOG etc. I don't have a SPARTAN character, but do you think I could had Ross East Jr. , make occasional guest appearances, fly in an I-660 Spear, bomb the crap out of whatever the SPARTANs want obliterated and then leaving via slipspace. Also, would Necros enhancements given to Revenants be enough to enable a non-SPARTAN Revenant to put on a suit of MJOLNIR Mk VII armor. Also, I know it would kill a non-SPARTAN to put on a suit of Mk VII, but would it result in near-instant death, or would it be a trade of 15 minutes of invincibility in exchange for rest of one's life. Sangheili Exoskeleton we had discussed creating the exoskeletons for the elites and you said you had an image i wanted ready. so im basically just wondering if you or i will be creating the exoskeleton. Hollywood Necros vs SPARTAN I was wondering what would happen if a Necros and a SPARTAN met in 1v1 combat? And how much lead has to be pumped into a Necros before it "dies"? Regards btw Happy Hallowe'en! :) Another thing you haven't got back to me on this post Also, You said some time ago that a Necros fleet makes it to Earth, but gets slaughtered by the UNSC, but later, you said the Necros don't make it to Earth. So, lets clear this up once and for all, has the "Third Battle of Earth" been canceled or not? from time to time Ajax, i let the co-director of the machinima use my profile so that he can complete the fannon pages i've written, as he is the script writter and knows more about the fiction of each character then i do, this incident mustv'e happened during that time. i'm sorry for any offense he may have caused.Veros 'Murum 00:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Armor I just made a new armor it's called Mark V(S) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor how does it look.Eaite'Oodat 22:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Vorenus and "Necros Canon" The Vorenus Ship's template has several red links. If you need any help with that, please send me the details and images on the various classes. Also, take a look at this draft of David's account of Operation:SKYJACKER to see if it fits with "Necros Canon". Necros What are necros half Machine half organic? Did they build themselves or an idea by a species which were made for war but rebelled and inturn caused there makers extinction? Regards UG Invite M314 Uromastyx Multiple Launch Rocket System I hope you don't mind that I referenced the M20 at the end. So, what do you think? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Revenants, MJOLNIR, Support Ships, and Ultra Carriers You said in the talk page of an article: "See the problem of the MJOLNIR armour is, is the liquid metal layer thing, or whatever its called. This amplifies movement. Thats what pulverises people. Cos normal people's bones can't withstand the forces of it moving." Well, if a Revanant had all four of his limbs removed and replaced with titanium Necros limbs, as David Kilgore has, could he use a MJOLNIR armor?. Now, on the other things, the support ship classes in the UNSC Navy, I think that the armament of a UNSC troop transport (50 Firestorm CIWS and 20 Thunderstorm CIWS) would be a good defensive armament for all the support vessels except the Gigantes-class Tug (I gave it 4 Firestorms and a single Thunderstorm), but I also think a small number of Archer Pods wouldn't go amiss either, i.e. 10-20. For the Sangheilli support vessels, can I add a single pulse laser turret, at least to their Dutiful-class cargo transport, the one that looks like a backwards Spirit Dropship, in the place where the Shade turret is on a Spirit. Also, I think the Freya-class Support Carrier could use a small fighter contingent for self defense. Finally, for the battlegroups for my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I was thinking that because the carrier is bigger, the support ships should be as well I was wondering if it would be okay for an Ultra Carrier battlegroup to have: *1x Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier * Maybe 1x Freya-class Support Carrier *1x Osiris-class Battleship or Bishamonten-class Large Cruiser *2x Ares-class Battlecruiser *2x Thor-class Cruiser *4x Baal-class Destroyer *5x Heimdall-class Frigate Templete help I need help with templetes for my Galaxy Wars wiki could you please help me since you are better at making templetes than me.Eaite'Oodat 12:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Possible Epic Vandalism Fail Take a look at what I found on the recent changes log: 14:52 The Great Journey Run/Yeah I suck (diff; hist) . . (-149) . . 169.244.71.219 (Talk) (Removing all content from page) The Great Journey Run is O'malley's text adventure, so either O'malley has found another computer to sneak into our wiki on or we have a vandal on our hands. Edit: Never mind, Subtank took care of it. Decision Hey you made a decision for the last S-II in necros? Regards Article Images Is it okay to upload Halo related images created by people at devianart.com and use them in our own articles? I would just like to know so I don't get any messages from users telling me to delete any images I use from that site. You Never got Back to me on this You said in the talk page of an article: "See the problem of the MJOLNIR armour is, is the liquid metal layer thing, or whatever its called. This amplifies movement. Thats what pulverises people. Cos normal people's bones can't withstand the forces of it moving." Well, if a Revanant had all four of his limbs removed and replaced with titanium Necros limbs, as David Kilgore has, could he use a MJOLNIR armor?. Now, on the other things, the support ship classes in the UNSC Navy, I think that the armament of a UNSC troop transport (50 Firestorm CIWS and 20 Thunderstorm CIWS) would be a good defensive armament for all the support vessels except the Gigantes-class Tug (I gave it 4 Firestorms and a single Thunderstorm), but I also think a small number of Archer Pods wouldn't go amiss either, i.e. 10-20. For the Sangheilli support vessels, can I add a single pulse laser turret, at least to their Dutiful-class cargo transport, the one that looks like a backwards Spirit Dropship, in the place where the Shade turret is on a Spirit. Also, I think the Freya-class Support Carrier could use a small fighter contingent for self defense. Finally, for the battlegroups for my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I was thinking that because the carrier is bigger, the support ships should be as well I was wondering if it would be okay for an Ultra Carrier battlegroup to have: *1x Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier * Maybe 1x Freya-class Support Carrier *1x Osiris-class Battleship or Bishamonten-class Large Cruiser *2x Ares-class Battlecruiser *2x Thor-class Cruiser *4x Baal-class Destroyer *5x Heimdall-class Frigate Tagging The following was ripped from a conversation in Vespara's Talk Page. "It has occured to me that a more sound method of telling people who you're interacting with would be to institute a 'Tag' At the end of the post you say 'Tag so-and-so' so if Ajax had a character bug one of mine he'd say 'Tag Chimeraman2' This is so that me taking a pot shot at brute commanders is actually seen, and people actually refering to me is noticed by me. Since none of us actually refer to each other's characters by name, and I skim over posts that aren't direct interaction with one of my characters to prevent me Metagaming. Something I do unconciously. This'll hopefully allow us to have more 'streaming' RPGs. 05:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I got most of what you just said but could you run over that again please, it seemed a tad confusing? O_o I recently took some pot shots at (I think) your characters, Parkster, but because of the fact that there is no way for me to have my character IC know your name, I can't actually state that without privately messaging you. On the other hand, if we were to impliment an end of post (or just section) 'tagging' that would basically say 'the following people are now able to post, or are being interacted with' <.< Make sense now? This sounds like a good idea, since I have trouble seeing most characters interacting in RP's that much. Actene 17:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Oh i see.Yeh i do that with another two users but i have their msn and so communication like that does happen. But yeh, we've agreed to work together. I read your post, i think, and i thought you were talking about my character, but since i didn't know you wanted to do that, i completely ignored it! But yeh that's a good idea. And especially for the next wardog RP, i'm gonna use that alot considering i'm working with three users!!! *parkster implodes..........then re-inflates* But yeh thanks, that's good. Take it to Ajax and ask if it can be a common policy for Necros RPs. Regards, " Common Policy? Yes/No? SPARTAN-MIA you have any policies on the Spartan IVs dying? Was thinking about having 2 go KIA in the WarDog RP Hollywood mmm well the 2 KIAs were gonna go down sacrificial for my Squad Charcoal but its your ballgame so aite. Hollywood My Necros Articles Sure, sorry to cause problems. But should I keep the tags on my characters that have strong ties to the Necros theatre, such as my SPARTAN-IV and my characters that have, are, and will participate in Necros-related RP's? Also, sorry for making the articles with a 'mile long list' of things wrong with them. I must be worse than I thought I was at this. Once again, i apologize for adding the Necros tag to my articles when they had nothing to do with them, i understand that you must have a lot of stuff to do so I'll try to get those fixed. I'll try to be a little better with my articles in the future. Apology I just want to apologize for even attempting to add a new organization to Necros without even attempting to clear it with you first. It was a selfish, rash decision and it will not happen again. Though I will still use Agent 2994 for my own personal fanon I will remove all mentions of Necros from his page. Actene 21:08, 6 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN updates couple spartans need to be added to that list ya have for B Company. B018 and B027, spartans B027 and B046 will be written later, hopefully by the end of the week. also still waiting for the image for the Sangheili Exoskeleton >.< Hollywood Terminus-class Gunboat That thing is only twice the size of a Claymore, I'd have thought that was a little small to be mounting a MAC gun. Also, if a Terminus-class can carry 15 Firestorm CIWS, can I have Ross East Jr. replace the twin 20mm autocannons on the rear of his his squadron's Claymores with a single Firestorm CIWS? I mean a Claymore should be able to carry at least one if the Terminus can carry 15, especially if a Mastodon/ Elephant can carry one, and it's only 20 meters long. Also, as far as Operation:SKYJACKER is concerned, I was thinking that the best UNSC carrier for the rapid go in, extract David Kilgore and the captured Necros Fighter and get out type missions, would be an Isis-class. One question though, you said in the Isis-class Light Cruiser-Carrier's article that the UNSC Highwind is stealthed. What about the others? Also, I'm assuming I can't use the Highwind for this mission because it's designed to work with SPARTAN IVs. Female Junior Officers Lulz! That picture and that caption just made me laugh! By the way, what is it doing to her? Eating her? Burning her body away with an acid membrane? Or just storing her for later? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:27, 7 November 2008 (UTC) S-IV Platoon Hey, I really don't know how to state this right, but are there any available Spartan-IV platoons that I can create? I'd be really grateful if there was, but I can understand if they're all taken. If there aren't any, do you have any advice for creating some Spartan-IVs of any kind? I just don't want to screw up again like I did with that HPA business. Actene 01:34, 8 November 2008 (UTC) The Demon's Entry To-Ggae-Bi Type 4 Exoskeleton, the USR Exoskeleton. not sure if this is what you're looking for but hey here it is lol. Hollywood S-IV can you help me to reat a new spartan IV please CF 19:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry to keep bothering you about this, but I noticed that Dog platoon of Charlie company is free. Can I create the Spartans in that one please? Actene 12:19, 10 November 2008 (UTC) This is really embarassing, but I just opened a random page and noticed that the SPARTAN it was about is a member of Dog platoon. Are there any open platoons in Fox Company, since that seems to specialize in what I'm thinking about for any S-IVs I might create? *Note: I'm sorry if I seem overbearing or annoying, I just have a lot of time on my hands right now, and that makes me a little inconsiderate about the time other people have to spend on Halo Fanon. I hope you don't think that I'm a jerk or anything, I just plan out these little stories about things (in this case, SPARTAN-IVs) and just have to get them out. Could you respond to this whenever you have the time? Actene 15:11, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hollywood was real nice and let me make a squad in his platoon. Sorry to have messaged you so much over nothing. Actene 02:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello. May I please ask what Uni is? 15th Marine Regiment and Hera-class Attack Carrier Hi, I've come to make a small request from you Ajax. Could I use my 15th Marine Regiment (link above) in the Necros War, and if so, could I make a Hera-class Attack Carrier that the regiment can be stationed at? I'd like to use that for Operation: HELLFIRE/Battle of Azaria. Oh and one last thing: If you approve both my requests, then could you help me out a bit with how the Hullclassification thing goes? I'm not that good at that. Ciao, Spartan Laser Spear And Blade If you have a problem with realism, at least state it before calling the article unrealistic! ODST Armour in Necros Hey i was wondering what armour the ODSTs used in the Necros war? Is it M5A1 Body Armour or M5A2 Body Armour or something different Thanks Regards More Necros (and Machina too) First of all, can my Human Cyberneticization Project super soldiers (the humans in Machina Frames) be in the Wardog RP? They're not SPARTANs per se, but most of them are ex-SPARTAN IIs that were crippled in augmentation. Also, does this particular CH's weapon seem a bit godmodded and need to be toned down. Also, now that the machina are getting a standardized arsenal, what is to become of the more outlandish weapons like the Victor "Landmine" Fondera's land mine-gun or Kuraudo "Another FFVII Reference" Sutoraifu's laughably large sword? Those don't sound like anything that is likely to be mass produced. Finally would the Necros Laser Rifle work as a sniper rifle, because I was planning to have David Kilgore use one to assassinate a Necros General or other high ranking Necros officer. I chose the Disruptor rifle because a laser has no bullet drop or any of the other factors that would make a projectile-firing sniper rifle like an UNSC SRS 99 or a Necros Coilgun difficult to use at long range without proper training (before David became a revenant, he commanded a platoon of Brown Bear Anti-Walker Vehicles, and would not have had sniper training). So, can David use the laser or will he have to learn to use a coilgun. 013 There is already a SPARTAN-013, and Halo Fanon policy dictates that users not grab the same number. However, it is possible for you to speak with the owner of the article, User:Spartan-013, and see if he is willing to relent the position for a different number. Hey You make me sick (no offense intended, just being truthful). Moving my pages without my permission and without (expressed) reason?! That's totally disrespectful! If you have any actual problems with them, then address them on their talk pages, and give me some time to change them! Don't just do whatever you want with them! Even if you are an admin, that's just rude! And by the way, please address the problems with articles, don't just delete the comments (unless its your talk page)! Grunt Energy Shielding Do you think Grunts should have energy shielding? I mean the Grunt Alliance needs good troop defenses,and you do have many armors for the UNSC in necros,so you look like the guy to talk to. What a Tough Guy Dude, don't go around deleting my pages just because you're mad at me or whatever. That's ban-worthy behavior! These are all simply parts to my developing storyline! Jesus! Be respectful, please! The Human Cyberneticization project Do you think I should remove the shield from Sergei Milanich's frame altogether, and have him simply rely on conventional armor plating (the frame is as big as a Lekgolo in full armor), or perhaps I should just replace large sheild generator with a standard sized version. Revnant Can i make my guy become a Revenant? after engagements with the nercos, like after they are "properly" unveiled. Regards USR Exoskeleton still waiting for approval for the To-Ggae-Bi Type 4 Exoskeleton Hollywood The Revenant Revenanthttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Revenant: A.K.A a destroyed Covenant ship. Sorry, my mistake. Its actually ReveRant. The eyes can deceive you sometimes. Learn to Manage Your Anger You have anger problems, dude. Learn to manage. And HOLY CRAP! I made a mistake! Oh no! Armageddon! I'm human! Sheesh. And by the way, YOU must be human also, since you make many grammactical and spelling errors yourself. A few examples are: *As a result shuns human contact (Should be As a result HE shuns human contact) *due mostly to his time he spends reading (Should be due mostly to THE time he spends reading) *After the battle of Reach it is believed his mental health has declined greatly (Should be After the battle of Reach it is believed his mental HEALTH_DECLINED greatly) *His relationship with SPARTAN-070 advance significantly (Should be His relationship with SPARTAN-070 advanceD significantly) *Least mentally stable of the SPARTANS (Should be Least mentally stable of the SPARTAN's') "being lazy is just making you look like a idiotic slob." Sierra 003 More Examples * reverting to a aniaml like battle instinct (Should be reverting to a aniMAl'''-'like battle instinct *M6 Magnum, enjoys using captured plasma swords (Should be M6 Magnum, AND enjoys using captured plasma swords) *sword varient (Should be sword variAnt) *He is extremely agile and powerful which is a deadly combination as he can often dodge blows with mere motions and then delivering crushing blows (Should be He is extremely agile and powerful which is a deadly combination as he can often dodge blows with mere motions and then deliver___ crushing blows) Sierra 003 Necros Anti-gravity tech and Revenants I've got another Revenant on the drawing board, but she's early in the process of development. Anyway, I was planning on giving her a pair of those wing-like anti-gravity things that are attached to a Necros Quetzalcoatl or Azreal (yes, I have seen that picture). Would that be O.K., because if I can't she's gonna need a new name, as I was plannning on calling her Angel DeMuerte or Angel DeMorte (literally "angel of death" in Spanish and French). And, no, she is in NO way inspired by Angel54. Zaboto Maste Thank you very much for helping me with the pics for Zaboto Maste its very appreiciated Warmest Regards Machina While on the subject could you give me an idea on how to do My Machina article cos i read the page but im still confused Regards Necros Images Hey, I saw the Necros project, it looks pretty good, this is a quick mock-up of a Necros' head. Would pictures like these (with textures added, of course) be welcome for the Necros pages? ~Vive talk Alright, this is kind of what I'm thinking a Necros looks like now: first, beneath everything else, is a human that has been removed of all organs, skin, basically everything but muscle and bone, and this muscle and bone now has a silver color. One question I have, would the muscles between the ribs and the pelvis (six-pack area) still be in the place where a normal human's would be, or will they have collapsed inwards after the removal of the internal organs? Now, across this body at various points, red and blue tubing enters and leave the muscle-like layer. Above this, plates of a shiny black material, like a beetle's shell, cover areas of the muscle. They're mostly smooth, but at points they develop in to sharp, evil-looking ends. The head's "eyes" are a glowing red holographic pattern that floats a little bit off the human skull below. What pattern would these be in? I was thinking the three horizontal lines, like in the Necros banner, as well as a single, central vertical line. On the left side of the head is a small array of antennae. Does this sound about right? ~Vive talk Thanks for the gallery, having a detailed picture makes modeling 10x easier! A few questions; could all the humanoid Necros have the same basic structure, as in, having the same muscle structure, but with the armor, feet, hands and helmets differing? This would make a bit of sense story-wise, but mainly it would allow me to make the Necros much more quickly once I've finished that basic structure. The same would go for all Necros with a similar body structure, like the ravener, quetzalcoatl and devourer. The first Necros warrior will take a while to make, but once that's finished, I should be able to create the others much more quickly, since I could reuse the wet muscle texture, which is probably going to be the most difficult part of creating these. ~Vive talk New Vehicles Thanks for the help ^.^. Anyway, I've fixed them as I saw fit; tell me if there're any more things I need to change to make them modernized. UNSC and Machina Vehicle pics Would either of these do as a Machina heavy tank? They look large enough, anyway. I've also got a pic for the UNSC's Wolverine off Halopeda that I think looks better, though you'd have to change the number of missiles from a total six to a total of twenty. AI You said that each SPARTAN-II commander will have to have an AI right? Well I've got a whole bunch of images for AI, which I'd like to share if anyone needs em. Email for your attention regarding time-sensitive program Dear Ajax 013, Please check your email inbox and offer your input on my suggestion at your earliest convenience. I am interested in what you all have to say! :) Keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) AIs Whats up with all the new AIs? Do SPARTAN-IVs get them? or just Squad leaders? Regrads sierra kilo yankee is green lit Dear Ajax, Looking forward to keeping in touch with you, man. :) Congrats on the Foray!! Haha. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Vehicle pics I started rewriting the Vorenus vehicles articles so they match the pics like you asked me. The Self Propelled Anti Capital Ship Missile Artillery-II Thunderer is done and I'll get working on the Mercenary LBT soon. I was also wondering if you had an estimated time of completion of those Machina vehicles and if there's any Machina vehicle images you need. By the way, looking your image spam, I've noticed a large number of new pics of various human characters (mostly female). Who are they? Finally ,I've got some more vehicle pics for you: Image:GDI_Hover_MLRS.jpg|The Vorenus use airfan engines, right, so could this work for anything? Image:Amphibious_APC_01.jpg|An APC, might work for the Vorenus or Machina? Image:800px-M16_MkII_Pulse_Rifle.jpg|Might work as a Machina AR, BR, or carbine if I remove the label in Photoshop Image:Devil\'s_Tongue_1.jpg|Two spiked rollers, twin flamethrowers, looks like this'd make a good Necros Vehicle RE: knave Dear Ajax, I like it how you wait several hours after ''I go to sleep, THEN message me on Skype. Let's keep in touch today. Forecast predicts some time on IRC soon. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 12:58, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Machina Vehicles I am actually unfamiliar with the Warhammer 40K game, I just stumbled upon forgeworld on one of your Necros image hunts. I found some Razorbacks, Predators, and Thunderhawks OK, but I need to know what a Baal looks like (I'm assuming you aren't talking about your destroyer class). Here's what I've got so far. Image:Pred2.jpg| the Predator, I'm assuming this is gonna be some kind of Machina tank or IFV Image:Lascrazorp2.jpg|The Razorback, soon to become a Machina APC Image:Hyperios.jpg|another tank I raided from forgeworld Image:Helios3.jpg|thumb|I think this is the land raider you wanted, this one has an attached missile launcher Image:Multimrazor1.jpg|Same Razorback, different guns more coming plagerism sorry mate what you mean? i aint bright mate am a marine bot a rocket scientist J!MMY''8806 14:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) plagerism sorry mate what you mean? i aint bright mate am a marine not a rocket scientist J!MMY''8806 14:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) permision? yeah the pride class was basically copied and modiefied ragnorak class, i made my own and didnt like it so i looked on the site and found yours and i really lykd it, its a kick ass design man. tryd making a similar version that went tits up, so i took yours and modified it best i could but keeping the shape i wanted, i was just about to ask when i got ur message if i could do it and referance your ship saying that is where the design was from, so al start here would that be ok, i would make my own but ur ragnorak blew me away, so if you wouldnt mind mate could i please use it, cheers mate, ???? J!MMY''8806 14:42, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ? if a may ask y i will edit it more but it is the general shape you designed that intrests me, if you would please reconsider? J!MMY''8806 15:02, 26 November 2008 (UTC) re-design k ship redisgned u can still sort of wrekonise the bridge but that is because i made it look like that of a republic cruiser from star wars, sory for bothering you, thanks, J!MMY''8806 17:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Conflict negotiation Dear Ajax 013 and J!MMY8806, The Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration will be actively negotiating your case. I respectfully ask if both of you can keep calm and act civilly while we discuss your case. Thank you for your anticipated cooperation. :) I will try to let you both know when we're ready to discuss things with the both of you again. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School message hey ok ive built a new ship sorry about the mix up before send me a message when your online ok, thanks mate J!MMY''8806 14:05, 28 November 2008 (UTC) similar i know the designs are alike but it is a new ship J!MMY''8806 16:14, 29 November 2008 (UTC) same how are they the same, there are 2 similaritys in shape, ? J!MMY''8806 17:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) NEW ok ive created a brand new ship if you want to check its not yours save it to your file and check the size comparism of the two, kk sorry about the mix up, and copying, thanks J!MMY''8806 19:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) A-110 Axe I've got a picture for your A-110 Axe, tell me what you think. Also, about the Axe, the article says it has eight wing-mounted ordnance pylons, but if it's a variable wing aircraft. Variable wing aircraft don't have wing pylons because the ordnance would fire off at an odd angle when the the wing is in a delta-wing configuration. In my opinion, a more plausible ordnance configuration would consist of four external pylons under the fuselage located next to the bomb bay, for a total of 12 pylons. I have made a diagram to show the new configuration. Image:A-110_2.jpg|The A-110 Axe Image:A110_diagram.jpg|A diagram showing the weapons of the A-110 FW: god modded? (RE: AS DAM Dear Administrator Ajax, Formally requesting a timely response regarding your proposition as to why this is 'god-modded' as the sole justification the inclusion of this template. Thank you in advance for your anticipated compliance. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) FW: RE: RE: RE: Godmodded Dear Ajax, I respectfully disagree, and I believe I have sufficient grounds to argue my case. The SRS99 in Halo is technically classified as utilizing APFSDS projectiles; projectiles that modern day military forces are incapable of firing from rifles but rather from cannons of larger caliber. The fact that APFSDS projectiles can be fired from infantry-sized rifles between 2552 and 2000 I believe represents a substantiative trend towards an upgrade of human warfighting technology that supports the creation of the AS DAM rifle. Furthermore, I further argue my case that this rifle is first seen fielded in Halo: Vector in 2570, that is eighteen years after the 2552-set Halo video games. As you like to point out, in a handful of months, the UNSC has switched between many different models and upgrades in close-gun assault weaponry. I believe that an exponential increase in UNSC technology justifies this. Furthermore, even modern-day infantry-sized AM rifles have anti-materiel capabilities- Furthermore, I argue that in the timespan of 552 years (over five centuries) that it would be possible to upgrade a rifle from destroying "trucks" and "aircraft" to more heavily armored "tanks", as you state. Thanks in advance for your prompt response to contest this claim. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-III Is there gonna be S-IIIs in Necros? And if yes, can i make a team? Regards so no then? Regards thats ok thanks for the help mate Regards Halo Fanon IRC I know it seems stupid but how do u get on the Halo Fanon IRC i mean i've tried but it wont load Can you help? Regards RE: Dear Ajax, Thank you for your prompt response. Despite your arguments to the contrary, I can see no reason for a lack of evolution in UNSC technology in some five centuries that can not allow for the miniaturization of anti-tank technology into an infantry rifle nor the upgrade of anti-material technology to anti-tank technology in rifle format. Of course, the fact that a product is marketed as "anti-tank" doesn't mean it can defeat the most advanced tanks, with reactive armor and so forth. There will always be more advanced countermeasures to defeat weapons systems, but this does not negate the fact that I believe it is well within fictional liberty to design a weapon such as the AS DAM; that it is possible to miniaturize anti-tank technology into a rifle, that it is possible to upgrade modern anti-materiel rifles to anti-tank rifles, that it is possible to evolve the S2 AM from an anti-materiel to an anti-tank role. The statement that the 'S2 AM can't get any better' is absolutely incredulous; that is the whole point of fiction. I hereby contest your point, and if the absence of any further and legitimate counter-arguments to the contrary, will enlist the opinion of other administrators to further argue my cause. Thank you in advance for your expected prompt response. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:55, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Email for your immediate attention (RE: Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards} Dear Administrator Ajax 013, I have recently sent out an email to your email account regarding the Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards. Please see it immediately and confirm or propose changes to the current rules and categories. Thank you in advance for your prompt attention. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:21, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Warning Dear Ajax 013, Your attempts at humor are not appreciated. Continued use of satire will constitute a personal attack. Thank you for your expected compliance and understanding. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :As you have requested, your reference has been summarily removed and redacted. Personal attacks are a clear violation of the rules, and I have never plagiarized your work, and "godmodding" has not never been confirmed on my case, and in fact, bureaucrat Rotaretilbo along with other users have contested your accusation. Thank you for informing me of my believed wrongdoings. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Just a heads up The pic for your Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser is not appearing, or at least, it's not appearing on my computer. Apology I would like to apologize for the accidental edit to Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser, I accidentally hit save instead of show preview. So please accept my deep apology. Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 08:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Necros Infiltrators and Vorenus vehicles I noticed that the Necros tried to have Ajax assassinated through the use of Necros Synthetics. Is this standard Necros procedure when dealing with a Revenant? Would Necros synthetics use Necros weapons or the weapons of the species they are trying to imitate? I was thinking of having a Necros Synthetic or Cadaver Infiltrator posing as David Kilgore's psychiatrist attempt to assassinate David Kilgore (and fail epically, of course) by first trying to give him "medicine to control his post traumatic stress disorder" which is really cyanide, but David, smelling cyanide's trademark bitter almond smell on the pills, refuses to take them, so the Infiltrator resorts to plan B: pull out an M33 Revolver and blow David's brains out! He fails at that to, as David is close enough to smash the Synthetic's head in with his Gravity-fist. Does that plan seem like something a Necros infiltrator would try? Also, on the Vorenus vehicles, what is the main gun on the new version of the Corsair IFV (the one with the ATGW box launcher, the machine gun and something else....)? Also, what is the large cannon on the rear of the new Raider Super Heavy APC? Response to Correction Thank you. Please excuse my flawed history on my BattleMechs article. I never heard much more for the word "mecha" other than that. Whoops. I'll have that corrected right away. Thanks again, Chris1138 00:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ...With Calibre In Mind... Just out of curiosity, I'm asking you for a more detailed explanation of bullet calibre-designations. I understand that millimeters are measuring the diameter of the bullet itself, but a few things continue to gnaw at me: 1. With for example, the 5.56x45mm NATO round, what exactly does the "x45" mean? Is it denoting multiplication, or is it some other specification, with the 5.56 itself being the bullet's diameter? 2. Why is the diameter of carbine and sniper rifle ammunition smaller than that of standard pistol ammunition? An M9 Berretta sidearm is a normal pistol with (as far as I can see) a 9 millimeter bullet diameter, whereas the M40A3 is a U.S. sniper rifle capable of far more damage, using a 7.62x51mm ammunition cartridge(again, the "x51" may mean that 7.62mm is not the diameter in itself, but as far as I know, it is). It doesn't take much math to figure that 7.62mm is smaller than 9mm, so please, assist. Re:Calibre Thanks for the help, and yeah, it just go into my head to add the vehicles onto the template last night. Anyway, the Raven was just supposed to be my primary gunship; in a way, I made it obsolete in my mind after I made the Caracara. P.S. Taking a look at the current Necros War era UNSC water-based ships, I've found that there is a vacancy of primarily combat-based ships. Wondering if I could make some sort of UNSC battleship? P.S.S. I'm working on a project currently, one based on a future world war: "With most of the world's numerous nations combined into three primary and three minor factions, tensions have been steadily on the rise, with militarism and industrialism as each nation's primary concern." Message back if you're interested. Machina vehicles I see you have more pictures. Is it O.K. if I start the articles for the Machina vehicles and you can just edit out anything you don't want in there. Also, I have a modification for the Benvora Shredder Ultra Light Tank. This version carries a 76mm main gun comparable to that UNSC Fox's main gun. I have a pic of the modification below. I also have a mod for the Machina Jetfire heavy gunship with sixteen side mounted 20mm autocannons, mounted in four twin mount turrets on each side, for strafing targets in a manner similar to a UNSC Petrel Gunship or a modern AC-130. plagerism pick on some one else none of that is i completely designed that ship and the colour palette youll find is darker because i took it from this ship, and the power generator was made last year or something so none of that is copied ive never even looked at your article so it isnt, J!MMY''8806 21:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ok ok took the plasma fusion name mentioned out of my generator, and as for my missile defence if you wait a little it wont be to attack fighter its for taking down a incoming weapons that my new species the Reaver use, and the tyr is not copied that is mine.J!MMY''8806 22:09, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:Aquatic Ships I made one, the link is here. Tell me if it needs any changes. Now that AR has got his battleship idea approved, can I go ahead and update my Tigershark-class Ballistic Missile Submarine for the Necros War? ok when you mention blue-storm, and the camo pattern has been used for a long time, and i doont believe you own the colours, but even when you first saw y designed ships you didnt mention anything okay and i need your help with an article il message you shortly thanks if you find anything else you believe i have copied mail me and al prove it the only plagerism that was ever of you was the Ragnorak design which i have a apolagised for thanks mate J!MMY''8806 10:11, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Machina Lineage Would it be OK if I made my own Machina lineage? I known on the guide you made to make your own Machina you said that you could make up your own, but I just wanted to make sure. Regards! * - OK THNX! Does the Fondera clan have something to compensate for?! Look at the size of that gatling gun on the Audacious HIFV. It's almost as long as the vehicle itself! Anyway, what is the caliber of that thing? Resistance Can you mention my Machina resistance in your Machina article.Eaite'Oodat 01:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Look what I made: -- Scarab Guns and Plasma Lances A plasma lance is basically a plasma stream gun. A Scarab's main cannon is also a plasma stream gun. Need to know the difference between the two for on the Anvil HST. (I'm assuming the Scarab gun version is used to kill tanks, like a Komodo AVP, The mortar version is used against bunkers, like the Goanna ISV, and the Heavy Lance version is used to destroy walkers and super walkers, like my Brown Bear AHWV.) Also, on the Champion HIFV, You said the Machina are atheists, so I doubt they'd call one of their missile's the God Hammer. Something like the Iron Hammer might work better. Project Helljumper Hello Ajax, I'm the writer of the article Project Helljumper noticing that you either deemed the article godmoded, and or has canon friendliness dispute. And I was wondering after I made changes to the article if you could review it and decide weather its more realistic now? Thank You -''H3ll F1R3 aka 105th'' Now that the Machina have the Anvil I was planning on creating an Anti-Super Walker Vehicle for the UNSC, the M-1055 Polar Bear ASWV, built on a Tiger HBT chassis and armed with two massive Anti-Heavy Walker missiles that are basically scaled down versions of your new Archer, the ones that carry a mini-nuke warhead and follow through flechettes, to wreak havoc on Super walkers from long range. It's weakness, minimal anti-infantry defense of one machine gun, and It won't be available until late in the Necros War. You really should look at that Ajax i found a picture im sure you will love http://ps3.kombo.com/images/media/Resistance2_004.jpg look at that must be use for the necros war(i know you have a walker looking like that but it could be updated with this picture CF 22:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Request Hey Ajax, I was writing this, wondering if you could make me my own version of your ''Heimdall''-class Frigate. All I need changed is: *''Midsummer Night'' instead of Heimdall. *'FFG-250' instead of FFG-223. *Flat black paint instead of the standard bluish-gray color on the body of your frigate. But keep the white stripes on there XD. *And everything else (in light gray), such as the lower hanger, in a darker gray. Thanks if you accept this request! Plus, I might use this as a ship in some of your Necros work, possibly being a ship in the Heimdall-class. Sincerely, CommanderTony 02:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Reinforcements have arrived The M1055 Polar Bear Anti-Super Walker Vehicle is complete (except for a little fine tuning). I would have a picture, but the Polar Bear is based of a Tiger chassis, so I need a pic of the Tiger first. Since you're finally awake I'm wondering if it is feasible to create a 14.5mm round that bursts a foot from impact with an object, creating deadly shrapnel as well as releasing lead balls, much like in buckshot. -- Sgt. johnson 17:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I removed the godmodded template because the weapon is not some ubergun. It has flaws and strengths, just because its powerful doesnf mean its goddmodded. It should have been marked with an unrealistic if any. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Hayabusa Armor in Necros Era It's come to my attention that in order to have Lieutenant Wisp Chimasu even considered for OPERATION:WARDOG's RP he would need to be an official part of the 117th Special Operations Regiment, more commonly known as the SIV Program. However, that would mean giving up his FPI armor. This has lead me to consider him obtaining the MJOLNIR Mk. VII Hayabusa Variant for use. This is largely due to the fact that him wearing anything remotely resembling the standard armor is unlikely due to his rather odd tastes. And the fact that his fighting style does NOT support a Half-Ton of armor. Regards, Chim PS: It is worth noting that Wisp is slated to die from injuries obtained during the battle, so the appearance of this armor would be a short term utility. Yes, I do believe it is necessary. When YOU put a half ton of armor on a tree branch in full combat gear, does it break? YEah. When you put 700 pounds does it break? Yes, but not as fast as the HAlf Ton. ? "(This should really of been deleted some time ago)" *Why is it that I find you writing your sentences poorly so often?-- UNSC Combine-Open for taking? Hey Ajax. I was wondering if the UNSC Combine, a Odin-class Carrier is open for taking? I checked the thread and I didn't see it but I thought it would be quicker and easier just to ask you. X103-Hybrid Anti Aircraft Gun pic I found a pic for the X103-Hybrid Anti Aircraft Gun. Also, are you working on an aquatic-based aircraft carrier for the UNSC? Because if not, I could probably put something together. Finally, now that the UNSC has larger aquatic vehicles, would it be okay if I came up with a Necros battleship? I have this idea that is essentially a floating super walker. Necros War Contributions Dear Ajax 013, I, ShockTrooper, would like to know if I can contribute to the Necros War Project, Halo Fanon Project. I just signed up for the Necros Project and I'am not sure what to do. Please reply as quick as possible. Thank you for your time. (P.S. Please take a look at The Sentinels and tell me if they could fit in the Necros War) (P.S.S May I use the UNSC SPARTAN-IV Squad, Squad Omaha, for the Necros thing-a-mabob if it is okay with you of course.) hi let's just talk here, thanks Because of my new housing and educational system, my free time and access to high-speed Internet necessary for Skype and IMing have been significantly reduced. Let's just talk here [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Again, Your Assistance Would be Appreciated Seems you're the "go-to guy" for my military-related questions. Anyway, to get to the point, exactly how large is an Aircraft Wing? Or a squadron for that matter? Can't seem to find the number of aircraft anywhere. Necros Era Starfighters/Bombers/Etc I saw that you've been using mainly 50mm cannons for the NW-era fighters, but if the Halo 1-3 era Longsword used 110mm and 120mm rotary cannons, don't you think 50mm is a bit underpowered? Just expressing my opinion ^.^. P.S. Thanks for the information on Aircraft Wings. Appreciate it. Necros-Era Carrier I'm working on a seagoing aircraft carrier for the Necros War, to go with AR's battleship and my submarine, tell me what you think of it so far, but remember that this is a work in progress. Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier A Few Things 1. Yeah, calibre in Halo is a bit of an issue; when I first read The Flood, I went "wtf?" after I saw that the Pelicans had a 70mm Nose Gun... that's a gun almost as large or larger than modern day tanks, on a dropship? I was at a bit of a loss there. And I see the logic behind "bad crazy": why would a fighter have bigger guns than the heaviest tank the UNSC has in use? 2. Bringing light once again to the topic of the use of the Flood as a controlled biological weapon for the Necros, which has become a sort of well-discussed topic between you and me, I was wondering on the method you would use to transport them. Would you use Flood-filled "rocket" shells, like the Combine? And for that matter, would you use the spores or the Infection Forms themselves? The use of the Flood by the Necros would be more than efficient in swiftly eliminating towns, cities, hell, maybe even ships. 3. About the Necros Era templates, the category names are in black, as are the separating lines. I think you should fix that, because you can only see "... in use during the Necros War" and, of course, the links themselves. I needed to highlight the words to find the "Bombers" section >.>. 4. When are you planning on really setting up the Necros page? The Necros seem like a very complex faction/race, and I'd love to be of assistance in either helping with concepts, establishing technologies, and/or helping make a few units. 5. Oh, and on large ships like the Bishamonten-class, the Archer Missile Pods are oversized ones like the Autumn had, right? "One way trip to hell" sounds like a breeze to me, considering some of the other things I've had to go through in the past (one of many being, beating a Halo 2 Brute on Legendary in a melee fight >.<). So, all the information is as follows: Email: justinest@gmail.com IM:Abberant Render (AIM) And about the IRC, I've been having trouble setting it up, but I think I'll be fine given enough time to work things out. By the way, how large would the military complement to a Ragnarok-class Battleship be? A battalion? Re: Stuffelz Yeah, seeing as I'm lazy too, wondering if I could just add the Sovereign to one of your current/future fleets? And also, I'll be working on getting that IRC stuff up and running; I'm more than willing to join in on that Necros body-stealing fun ^.^. As long as its got Lifeboats, I'll make do (if there's a troop shortage on land, I think even ship complements will be in high demand). Although, I think I'll make it smaller than a battalion... or maybe not, considering the size of a Raggy. Ahh... Damn. Seems I downloaded XChat a long while ago, and that it didn't work at the time... now I got it working, and I have to pay... (with no money, really). Anyway, if you manage to get on AIM or your email account, I'll be expectin' you. To quote it, "Cannot Join #Halo-Fanon (You Are Banned)" which is impossible, because I really haven't been on the IRC at all... for anything. Re: Try Now Here's a copy of what it said when I connected to the network: * Looking up irc.freenode.net * Connecting to chat.freenode.net (204.11.244.21) port 6667... * Connected. Now logging in... * *** Looking up your hostname... * *** Found your hostname, welcome back * *** Checking ident * *** No identd (auth) response * Welcome to the freenode IRC Network Repentance * Your host is heinlein.freenode.netjobe.wgops.com/6667, running version hyperion-1.0.2b * *** Your host is heinlein.freenode.netjobe.wgops.com/6667, running version hyperion-1.0.2b * This server was created Tue Mar 4 21:54:32 UTC 2008 * heinlein.freenode.net hyperion-1.0.2b aAbBcCdDeEfFGhHiIjkKlLmMnNopPQrRsStTuUvVwWxXyYzZ01234569*@ bcdefFhiIklmnoPqstv * IRCD=dancer CAPAB CHANTYPES=# EXCEPTS INVEX CHANMODES=bdeIq,k,lfJD,cgijLmnPQrRstz CHANLIMIT=#:20 PREFIX=(ov)@+ MAXLIST=bdeI:50 MODES=4 STATUSMSG=@ KNOCK NICKLEN=16 :are supported by this server * SAFELIST CASEMAPPING=ascii CHANNELLEN=30 TOPICLEN=450 KICKLEN=450 KEYLEN=23 USERLEN=10 HOSTLEN=63 SILENCE=50 :are supported by this server * There are 19747 listed and 19644 unlisted users on 34 servers * 39 :flagged staff members * 26156 :channels formed * I have 2328 clients and 0 servers * Current local users: 2328 Max: 3023 * Current global users: 39391 Max: 50609 * Highest connection count: 3024 (3023 clients) (122675 since server was (re)started) * - heinlein.freenode.net Message of the Day - * - Welcome to heinlein.freenode.net in Missoula, Montana, US. * - Thanks to Michael Loftis and Modwest, Inc. * - (http://modwest.com/) for providing this server! * - * - HEINLEIN, ROBERT ANSON 1907-1988, author of "Starship * - Troopers", "Stranger in a Strange Land", and many other * - works, was one of the most popular, influential, and * - controversial authors of "hard" science fiction, setting a * - high standard for science and engineering plausibility that * - few have equaled. His most prevalent theme is the practical * - benefit of man's activities in space, and in fact a large * - portion of his works were written long before Neil Armstrong * - first set foot upon the Moon. Though he never ignored the * - negative aspects of technological growth, he had a clear * - vision of its importance to human progress and survival. * - * - You're using freenode, a service of Peer-Directed Projects * - Center (http://freenode.net/pdpc.shtml). * - * - freenode runs an open proxy scanner. Your use of the network * - indicates your acceptance of this policy. For details on * - freenode network policy, please take a look at our policy * - page (http://freenode.net/policy.shtml). Thank you for using * - the network! * - * - freenode is a service of Peer-Directed Projects Center, an * - IRS 501©(3) not-for-profit organization. Our yearly * - fundraiser will begin soon; if you'd like to donate early, * - please see http://freenode.net/pdpc_donations.shtml for more * - information. Thank you for using freenode! * - * End of /MOTD command. * Received a CTCP VERSION from freenode-connect * Cannot join #Halo-Fanon (You are banned). Maybe you can assess the situation >.<. Much gratitude. IRC's up and running. Ban Please ban 92.238.81.243 as he wrecked Parksters Godmodding article though i reverted edits Halo-Fanon, #Wiki, and #Halopedia channel about the thing that happened on the halo-fanon channel I was wondering if you can can get me and Michael Konar on it because we or no one cant get on it to discuss Halo-Fanon stuff. P.S. About the bad thing that happened. It wasn't me I can tell you that It was my 7 year old brother...And if you think it was me I apologize. Thank you for considering. P.S.S. Be sure to tell the Channel Operators on #Wiki channel and #Halopedia channel that "I am sorry, it wasn't Andromeda Vadum that said all the mean thing it was his 7 year old brother. And if you think it was him he is sorry for everything that happened. Thank you for Understanding so much Andromeda Vadum Shame You should be ashamed to have kicked me out of the fanon awards. I deserved a fighting chance. There's too much I have to say to you, so I give you this. Come and see what I had to say... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey Meat, while I'm really regretful that this happened, to be fair, according to the rules Ajax ''did have technical grounds; you should let off on him - after all it's the holidays. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Kilo Spartan entered Spartan-012 has been entered into the Kilo Company contest. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 17:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: skype Feel free to contact me here. My access to Skype is intermittent because of changed living and academic situations. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Got three problems Two with my Agnostos Empire article,one with my Fregata-Class frigate. My two main problems are related to images, I uploaded new versions for the Empire and the Frigate, however they are still showing the old images? If you can help with that, it would be much appreciated. The other problem is I was hoping to split the Agnostos and Agnostos Empire into two different articles, one about the race itself and the other its government. Is that possible? Thanks a bunch UNSC Melee weapons, my sig, wardog rp, and aircraft carriers Are UNSC combat knives going to have a plasma edge or vibrating blade (like a Vorenus or Machina melee weapon, because they'll probably need that to bayonet a metal-bodied Necros soldier. Also, as you will have undoubtedly noticed, I have changed my sig. Is it OK if it has a few links to you're Necros (Necros, Necros War, and Revenant) related articles in addition to some of my own. I will remove them if you don't wan them there. Also, when is the Operation:WARDOG RP starting? I have an idea for the RP I thought I'd run past you: You know how you said it was O.K. for Ross East Jr. to fly air support for the SPARTAN IVs. Anyway, I was planning on having Ross' I-660 Spear get shot down and have Ross survive and live with SPARTAN IVs until he is rescued (or maybe hijacks a Seraph and escapes). That sound like a good idea or would there be anything getting in the way of my interesting plot twist?Finally, have you approved my new UNSC naval unit, the Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier for use RPs (though the earliest I can see seeing any action is Linna.) Valerian Pics Um... This is kind of embarrassing, but I noticed that your race of Valerians use Krogan pictures from Mass Effect as do my own race of Hai. In order to avoid any confusion, would it be possible for you to change the picture type for the Valerians? If not, I understand completely. Sorry to bother you, Couple more things You said in the SPARTAN IV article that some SPARTAN IV units have Hornets with them. Do the ones involved in WARDOG?, because that would mean Ross East Jr. wouldn't have to look too far for a secondary ride during his stay with the SPARTANs. WARDOG takes place on a UNSC colony that was captured by the Remnant, so I was planning on having Ross and a few SPARTAN IVs discover an abandoned airfield complete with a perfectly operational I-660 Spear-Ex Machina for an escape vehicle. Finally, Happy New Year! we need to talk within the next four hours. I can be on Skype briefly in an indeterminant amount of time after I'm done culturing the embryonic stem cells. don't worry; it's not bad - it's good. Keep in touch let me know when you have amoment [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Situation on Halopedia I think your an admin there, if not can ya reach someone who can, got a vandal by the name of Drummer1258. Urgent Message Now would be a really, really good time to tell me if I got Kilo, officially. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wardog Ajax, you going to add the RRTF to the SOCOM roster? Because I plan on using some of them. WARDOG reinforcements For the next RP could i use the 613th Marine Brigade as part of the reinforcements, it's a rather large unit. - Hollywood Rent a SPARTAN From the sound of the rules of the Wardog RP, we could take control of some of the SPARTAN IV squads you came up with. I need a few SPARTANs to help Ross East Jr. get a hold of an escape vehicle. Is there any chance I could borrow a few of your SPARTANs for this mission. I was thinking a few from Bravo, they seem like the ones most likely to have access to a Hornet available for Ross to fly until he finds a spaceworthy vehicle to make his escape. Oh yeah, does a person a UNSC ship is named after have to be dead? 21 Gun Salute I think i'll take the two KIA Spartans for Wardog if no one else will have them. was thinking some necros thing could do the dirty work like in Kanna. i'll explain more in detail later if you're interested Hollywood Two Things *OK, first thing needs a quick answer: you left out a whole platoon of Kilo Company *Second thing, I was thinking of a new vehicle for the UNSC: a large diesel truck, like is used to pull 18-wheelers, but with the wheel section behind the cab converted into a truck bed with sides, on which are mounted machine guns and in which there can be more than two dozen troops; also, with its' high towing power, it can pull several mobile weapons like the M5334 Shortbow ASAT Launch Trailer. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Videos and stuff Remember me? Sure you do. Remember the IRC conversation we had a while back, of which you filled me in on the story about H*Bad? Sure you do (again). You probably would want to skip to around the five minute marker if you don't care for anything non-Halo, then wait maybe 30 seconds for the 'thank you' part of the credits. wf-6tk3FlPQ "RuneScapers on Weed 4, part II" -- 03:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Golf-Class Frigate (renamed 'Light Crusier') You deleted my Pic of the Golf-class Frigate, under the reason of, qoute 'lolplagerism' unquote. That is fine, although it was NOT plagerism. In fact, it happens to be a project I've been working on and off upon for a few months. Can you (kindly) give a valid reason why you would delete an picture, used in an artical, for the poor excuse of 'lolPlagerism'? SPARTAN-118 ---_ (Note: I am a little fustrated today. Apologies for the 'to-the-point' method of delivering my message.) Necros and UNSC ships I've got some new ideas for Necros ships, with their demon/monster namesakes: *Jörmungandr-class Battle Cruiser- Named for the Norse "Serpent of Midgard" *Cthulhu-class Stealth Destroyer- Okay, fine, it's not named for a mythological beast, and i'm not sure Lovecraftian mindfuckery counts , but Cthulhu is often referred to in science fiction and fantasy circles as a tongue-in-cheek shorthand for extreme horror or evil (Wikipedia), fits with Necros. *Tindalos-class Stealth Frigate- More Lovecraftian mindfuckery. Now onto the UNSC Ships, namely my finished Battlegroup Warrior, are the names and ships OK: *UNSC Warrior- Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier *UNSC Warspite- Bishamonten-class Large Cruiser *UNSC Warbringer- Thor-class Cruiser *UNSC Indestructible- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Unrelenting- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Call of Duty- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Final Charge- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Utah- Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Omaha-Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Juno -Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Golden Sword - Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Point Du Hoc- Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Silent Assassin- Minerva-class Prowler Oh yeah, the SPARTANs of Blue Team you mentioned in response to my last message, have you created their characters/articles yet? Could you please provide a link to their article if it exist and provide some basic info about each if the SPARTANs in Blue team if such an article exists K, I'll keep all that in mind. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) One last thing: did you change the naming scheme for S-IV fireteams when I wasn't looking? Because I re-read the S-IV guide and I read that all fireteams are named via NATO --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) OK, Better Necros Stealth Frigate/Destroyer name: Chullachaqui-class Stealth Frigate- named for a Native American demon that attack people in the wilderness under various disguises, sounds like a good namesake for a stealth vessel. Also, are you going to be making any SPARTANs for Blue team or do I (or someone else) need to come up with some of my own? I know Its been tough. I've had school and friends from out of state over, and then I missed Vespera, and didn't get a chance to join it....anyway, I'm working on it. WARDOG questions Blue Platoon is listed as having several weapons teams, fire teams, etc., but nobody who looks like they'd fly Hornets. Who (apart from Ross East Jr., during his short stay) does fly the Hornets? Also, most of Blue Platoon is empty, it has only the CO and one SPARTAN, hardly a platoon. Also, I'd like to know when the WARDOG RP is scheduled to start. Also, now that you have changed the name of your Necros Stealth Corvette to Imp-class, would the Samael-class work as a name for a stealth destroyer and the Chullachaqui-class Stealth Frigate (named for a Native American demon that attack people in the wilderness under various disguises, sounds like a good namesake for a stealth vessel) works for a stealth frigate?